Sarah
Sarah is one of the suethors of the Sueniverse. She is crazy and extremely nerdy and fangirls Máté Kamarás. Fangirls, as in scarily obsessive and lots of squeeing. She also seems to make more male characters than female ones. Sarah has been versing for three years now. She has, however, been role playing for much MUCH longer than this, though for the purposes of forum rp her "career" in it started back in 2005 on another forum. Her interests, aside from RP, are gaming, books, musicals (like you wouldn't believe), and basically all that creative stuff (but not manually creative. She writes and sings, though). She's one of the older members of the 'verse, but definitely DOESN'T act her age. She can be a bit cuckoo, but don't worry--that's both her personality and the obscene amounts of caffeine she consumes. Sarah lives in sunny Florida with a large passel of family members and a menagerie of pets. She's been out of a job for two years now, much to her never-ending frustration. She has a habit of collecting characters like some people have rabbits, often having no willpower whatsoever when it comes to those characters (just look at the following long list). She does not, however, have the most characters ever, a distinction that belongs to Emily. Lamentations about how Sarah's trying to resist "yet ANOTHER character!" are common and can be generally ignored. Characters # Lucy Harris # Bruce Wayne/Batman # Christian Daae # Sarah Gonzalez # King Henry Tudor VIII # Daniel Molloy # Princess Anastasia Nicolaevna Romanov # Treszka von Wittelsbach # Ludwig von Beethoven # Scarlett Booth (Adopted from Kate) # Tony Stark # Vicomte Laurent Desmarais # László Nagy # Shilo Wallace # Yuna # Archduchess Sophie von Hapsburg-Lorraine Plantagenet # Alex Brennan # Michelle Tan # Archduke Zachaire de Chagny (Adopted from Micaela) # Olivier Desmarais (Adopted from Micaela) # Liath # Archduchess Violetta de Chagny (Adopted from Emily) # Yaoya Oshichi # Padme Neberrie Amidala Skywalker # Amala Telemnar Ramses (Adopted from Jess) # Pepper Potts # Evander RETIRED # Baron Marius Pontmercy # Katie Scarlett Booth Booth (Adopted from Kate) # Evreth & Ureth Moreau # Luigi Lucheni # Sao Feng # La Sorelli # Kim Tien # R2D2 # Evelyn Hawthorne Adler # Máté!der Tod # Emperor Rudolf von Hapsburg # Comte Marc Desmarais # Connie DeWitt # Josephine Vincent (de Chagny) # Victor von Frankenstein # Marie Antoinette # Heike von Geissel Gutenheim # Maria Rodriguez # Raziel # Fenris # Mariposa (Ponyta) # Alice Cullen (Adopted from Micaela) DELETED/RECYCLED # Professor James Moriarty (Recycled into Heike von Geissel) # Detective Abberline (Recycled into Aurora) # Aurora (Deleted) # Galileo Figaro (Recycled into Thérèse Pontmercy) # Thérèse Pontmercy (recycled into Kitten) # Kitten (Deleted) # Zenith (Recycled into Lucheni) # Dr. Alphonse Moreau (Recycled into Yuna) # Phantomess (recycled into Josephine Vincent) # Lisette (Recycled into Evelyn) # Alain Pontmercy (Recylced into László) # NPC (Was: Oracle, Franz, Legolas; Deleted) # Melody Flowers (deleted) # Boday (deleted) # Bonnie Castle (deleted) # Gavroche Thenardier (recycled into Ponyta) # Inara (deleted) # Mr. Feeney (recycled into Padme) ADOPTED OUT # Graf von Krolock (Adopted by Yager) # Belle von Krolock (Adopted from Renn, now with Megan) Category:Suethor